


The (Mis)Adventures of Kuchiki Byakuya: Uke!Byakuya Collection

by Voltaire_Rousseau



Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya is a girl from the waist down in one chapter, Byakuya is a manwhore, Byakuya is the bottom, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Uke Byakuya, Ultimate Uke, possible non-con if asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltaire_Rousseau/pseuds/Voltaire_Rousseau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Uke!Byakuya fics, to be requested by readers. Please read the first chapter for any details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PM for any requests. The first six chapters were first published on FF.net.

Uke Byakuya Collection

WARNINGS: Smut, anal, oral, rimming, fingering, toys, BDSM, tentacle monster, bloodplay, breathplay, dress-up, role play, DomSub, MasterSlave, public humiliation, sex in public, spanking, kidnapping, dub-con(dubious consent), rape, moresomes, masturbation, exhibition, double/triple penetration, fisting, pornography, making pornography against uke's will, bodily fluid fetish(in other words, a piss fetish. Yes, it does exist), orgasm delay/denial, dirty talk, fantasies, rough play, Halfling!Byakuya, vaginal (only in the ones with Byakuya as a halfling, cunnilingus, and anything else I come up with. If you are UNDERAGE, leave this fanfiction NOW. If you DO NOT like YAOI, or HOMOSEXUAL SEX, TURN BACK NOW. This is EXPLICIT. This is your ONLY WARNING.

SIDE NOTE: This is what I meant by 'Halfling' For those of you who have read After School Nightmare, Byakuya has a man's torso, but from the waist down he's a woman.

Contents (will be updated when the chapters are updated)

Chapter One: RenjixByakuya

Chapter Two: Byakuya's Imagination Pt.1: GinxByakuya Requested by fallowell

Chapter Three: KenpachixTransgender!Byakuya Requested by nighttempes

Chapter Four: IchigoxByakuya & Spy!Yoruichi Requested by LeAwesomeOne IX

Chapter Five: HichigoxByakuya Anonymous requester


	2. RenjixByakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji is tired of the bedroom, so he finds another place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!

Captains and lieutenants weren't supposed to have sexual relations.

It wasn't every day that Renji and Byakuya would 'do it,' but they did do it often. Normally, Byakuya excluded their...activities...to his bedroom. This time was different. Renji stared down at his stoic captain, relishing in the blush that dusted his pale cheeks. It was growing darker and darker by the second. Byakuya's hands were trembling slightly. "What was that?" he asked quietly. His voice was bordering on shakey. Suppressing a frustrated sigh, Renji repeated his earlier request.

"I want. To do it. In here."

'Oh god, he said it again.' Byakuya thought. He looked up at his tall lieutenant. "Why?" he asked unsurely. They had never done it in the office. Only the bedroom. "I'm getting tired of doing it between the sheets. Besides, I'm hard now. So, I say we do it now." Renji smirked. The noble stood from his chair and walked around his desk to Renji. He lightly kissed his warm lips, touching his hands to Renji's chest. Renji grasped his lover's womanly hips and deepened the kiss. He licked at Byakuya's lower lip, delving his hot tongue into his mouth when he was granted access. Their tongues pressed and danced together, Renji was grinding his aroused member against Byakuya's groin. The noble fisted his small hands in Renji's kosode. He allowed the larger man to undress him; sliding his haori and kosode off his shoulders and untying his obi. His clothes fell to the floor in a forgotten heap, only to be followed by his scarf and kenseikan. The noble stood in his office in only his tabi socks and a pair of powder-blue boyshorts. Only Renji knew of his fancy for wearing women's undergarments.

Their kiss was broken. "On your knees." Renji ordered huskily. Byakuya obeyed, gracefully falling to his knees. He was now at eye-level with Renji's crotch. The red head reached into his hakama and pulled out his throbbing cock. "Suck me off." He ordered once more. Byakuya reached out and grasped the hardened flesh, leaning in and licking the leaking slit. He teased the head a bit, dipping his tongue in the slit and licking around around around until he took the head into his hot mouth and sucked hungrily. Renji groaned thickly and pressed Byakuya's head forward for him to take more in his mouth. The noble relaxed his throat and swallowed as much as he could, bobbing his head and sucking hard. "Nnnnngh. Fuck yes. Fuck yourself Captain."

Byakuya reached down between his legs with one of his hands, sliding past his panties and rubbing his puckered hole. "Mmm..."

Renji growled as the moan vibrated throughout his cock. Byakuya wet his fingers with his own precum and thrust two fingers inside himself. He kept moaning around the meat in his mouth, deepthroating the long, thick organ. He added a third finger and pressed against his prostate. A louder moan this time, and Renji came in Byakuya's mouth. The noble was about to pull away but Renji's hand kept him in place, forcing him to swallow the warm, thick seed. When renji finally let him go, Byakuya sat back on his heels and thrust his fingers faster. "Oh yes...Renji...watch me, oh yes!" The noble's other hand went up to his chest to tweak a hard, pink nipple. "Nngh. Yes oh yes! Harder! Renji your eyes make me so hot...!" And with that, the noble came hard into his powder-blue panties.

"Want me to fuck you?" Renji couched and pulled Byakuya's head up to look into his eyes. "I'll fuck you on your desk and make you scream my name." The lieutenant pulled his lover up to his feet and bent him over the desk. Byakuya's desk. Renji pulled the wet panties down to his ankles and spread his cheeks to examine his hole with horny appreciation. "God damn you're so fucking sexy." He drawled out.

Byakuya was panting from his earlier orgasm. He felt his lieutenant pull his panties down and spread his behind. A deep blush colored his cheeks when he felt Renji's re-hardened dick poke his wet hole. "Renji..." the noble moaned. "Please, do it."

"Do what?" Renji teased. Byakuya tried pushing his hips back but Renji pulled his own hips away.

"Please fuck me."he whispered.

"Louder. I can't hear you."

"Fuck me, Renji!"

"Still can't hear you!"

"RENJI FUCK ME NOW!"

The red head thrust his thick cock into the tight, hot hole, causing Byakuya to scream. He didn't wait for his captain to adjust. Byakuya moaned in pleasure with each thrust. "Oh Renji! Yes! Fuck me more! Harder! Faster! Deeper!" Oh gods he sounded like such a slut right now. "You like that, huh? Well, here's more." Renji went faster and harder than humanly possible, lifting one of Byakuya's legs onto the surface of the desk. With this new position, Renji's cock went even deeper than imagined.

"Ah Ah Ah AHHHHH! Yes! Just like that! Fuck me just like that, Renji! Make me cum!"

Renji watched as his dick went in and out of his captain's needy ass. Byakuya was moaning louder, he was going to cum. As if on cue, the noble came hard on the floor, shaking from his second (and powerful) orgasm. Renji groaned for all his worth as the flesh encasing his cock tightened. He came as well, shooting his hot cum into the tight channel. He could only manage a few more thrusts to ride out his amazing orgasm.

They stayed like that for a minute to catch their breath. Renji was the first to speak.

"Sorry Captain."

Byakuya shook his head, moaning uncomfortably as Renji pulled out and helped him dress. "Do not apologize. I enjoyed it greatly." When they were finally dressed, Renji left to get lunch. The noble sat back in his chair, wincing at the soreness in his backside. 'He was rough. I'm almost certain that I bled.' He sighed and began signing off the pile of paperwork he had taken from Renji's desk. He had wrapped his panties with a cloth and hid it in his shihakusho.

'We really should do that again...'


End file.
